


Just Play

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, This is what's really at Area 51, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Frank, normal life was living in a facility with no windows surrounded by people who were exactly like him.</p><p>To humans, though, having a place to put these creatures meant being safe for a little while longer.</p><p>Or</p><p>What happens when a band of Vampires escapes Area 51, where the government contains them for the safety of the public?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress from a book called Guitar Notes. After having a conversation about what is actually in Area 51 with a friend I was inspired to write this. And also marked explicit for things that are going to happen in later chapters.

"Push!" Voices egged on. With one last push I felt relief wash over my body, my cries dying down and my body falling limp against the hospital bed.

I looked up at the doctor as he gasped.

"No," Frank said, his eyes full of horror.

"What?" I asked, fearing the worst. Was our baby dead?

"I'm... I'm going to have to take your son." The doctor said, walking out of the room quickly.

"No!" Frank yelled, running after him. I just stayed in the hospital bed, hooked up to the IV. What was wrong with our son?

A while later, the doctor came back, not a trace of Frank or our son. "What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Your son... He's a vampire."


	2. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did he have to interrupt Frank's uninterruptedness anyway?

The bell rang, startling me from my sleep. I sighed and got up, walking into the bathroom connected to my room and glancing at the mirror. I had bags under my red eyes, my shaggy black bangs falling in my face. I might as well get breakfast while I can.

I slowly trudged down the hallways and into the cafeteria, seeing tons of other people wearing the same clothes as me. It was kind of bland here; everyone had the same clothes and the same skin tone and it was annoying to not be different. Luckily I had found a bottle of blonde hair dye at one of the shops. At least I could be a little different.

I got my breakfast and sat down where I usually sit, which is in the corner where no one else tends to sit. But halfway through my uninterrupted breakfast, someone just had to go and interrupt my uninterrupted-ness and it was going to throw my whole day off.

I looked up from my bowl to see a guy who wasn't too much older than myself sitting at the table across from me. He didn't look up as he repeatedly moved his spoon from his bowl of whatever to his mouth. I just tried to ignore him as I finished my meal.

This guy, though, he ate as loud as he possibly could by slurping up his cereal like soup and that was not okay for me. "Could you please eat quieter?" I asked, a little more harshly then I meant to. The guy looked up with his hazel eyes and I felt bad, because he looked so innocent and unloved and I knew I shouldn't feel bad about anything but I did.

"Sorry." He mumbled, notably eating his cereal quieter. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, still loving the way I had managed to cut it myself. 

I quickly finished my breakfast and escaped back to my room, combing my hair and changing into my working clothes. Not that they were any different from my sleeping clothes, besides the name tag sewn on the right side of the chest to indicate that I needed them for work. 

I made my way to The Center, waking all the way to the other side away from the 'residential' area. I sighed happily when I walked into the room, seeing my guitar perched happily on it's stand. I also noted that Ray was already in he corner, going over chords written on a tattered piece of paper.

"Hey Ray." I said, siting in a chair and picking up my guitar. I started strumming out some chords from one of my favorite songs we had written together, humming along Ray's part as he continued to play in the corner.

Just then there was a knock on the door and both guitars stopped, and a guy with stringy black hair walked in, looking timid and annoyed. It was the guy from the table this morning, who interrupted my day. My mood suddenly dropped as I remembered. 

"I'm new, and uh, I'm supposed to be working here. As a singer." His name tag read Gerard and when his eyes met mine they made me feel bad again, but I looked away and the feeling passed. 

"How are you new? Don't they only bring in like babies and stuff?" Ray asked. It was true. Most of us were found out as babies and taken here, eliminating us as a 'threat' to society. It was stupid.

"Yeah, but I managed to stay outside until recently." He said, rubbing his neck and looking down. He looked kind of upset and I had the urge to make him not upset but that urge made me feel weird so I shook it off. 

"So, you sing?"

"Yeah."

"Let's hear it." I found myself saying. Gerard's cheeks filled with color and he ran a hand through his hair. 

"I'm not good around people, but here goes." He started to sing a tune that was sort of melancholy at first but then it got all upbeat and Gerard kind of waved his arms around and made hand gestures as if he were talking, tapping a beat out on his foot. He just looked alive, which isn't something I saw much of anymore.

"Damn." Ray said. I looked over to find an impressed look on his face.

"I'll second that." I said.

Bob decided it was a good time to walk in then, almost hitting Gerard with the door, since he hasn't moved very far from walking in. "Who're you?" He asked Gerard, surprised.

"I'm Gerard. I'm supposed to sing." He said.

"You just missed the performance." I told him. Bob made a sort of interested sound and walked over to his drum set, getting out a pair of sticks from the sack of them he had hanging from the snare. 

"So that's what the package is, I'm assuming?" I just now noticed the cardboard box that had been in the back corner of the room, accompanied by a much smaller box on top of it. 

"I dunno." Ray said. "You can have the honors because it's probably for you." Ray told Gerard. He walked over to the box awkwardly, and I couldn't resist smiling at how out of place he was. 

He opened the small box first, and it was indeed a microphone along with a cord to plug it in. The larger box was a speaker for it, with many knobs and buttons for different affects. If I had the chance I would need to check those out later, but it technically was Gerard's stuff now, just like my guitar was mine and Bob's drums were his and we had unspoken rules not to use each others stuff without asking.

Gerard plugged the speaker in next to where my amp was plugged in, attaching the microphone and testing it by singing out a note. He adjusted the knobs as he sung and turned it to where it was quieter and it wouldn't disturb anyone else.

I turned to look at Ray when I heard something new escape his amp. "What is that?" I asked him.

"Hm?" He asked, stopping his playing and looking up.

"Is that something you wrote?"

"Yeah." He played out the piece while I listened. It was a very hard edged riff, seemingly as many notes thrown together as possible in as little time as possible. "Here, play A, E, D, G when I tell you to."

I played an A chord and when he told me to switch I played E, then D, then G. It sounded surprisingly good together. "You have that written down?" I asked.

"Only the lead." I found a piece of paper on the desk in the front of the room and wrote down the notes and the strumming rhythm I played them in and tacked it to the bulletin board we had all out important songs hanging on. 

"That sounded really good." Gerard said quietly and I looked over at him, seeing him watching us from next to his microphone and speaker. 

"Thanks." Ray said. 

"Feel free to write lyrics for it." I told him. He nodded. 

"Hey Frank, which sounds better?" Ray flipped the switch on his guitar and played the beginning of the new piece and then switched it back, playing the same part again. 

"The first one." He flipped it again and started playing again, nodding as if agreeing with me. 

The lunch bell rang then, causing me to jump. Everyone set all their stuff aside and made their way to the door.

"Can I sit by you at lunch?" I heard Gerard ask me. "You seemed annoyed earlier and I am really new and I don't know how anything works." I looked at him and he looked nervous, like he had just asked if he could sit with the popular kids in middle school or something.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Mornings just aren't my thing." He followed me to the cafeteria and into the food line. My leg bounced at my impatience, my fangs elongating after smelling the deliciousness that they served every day at lunch. When I finally got my lunch on the plastic black tray, I hurried to my table and downed my cup of the warm red liquid before Gerard even managed to sit down next to me.

I licked my lips and savored the taste that was still on my tongue, trying to ignore the craving that rose at the small portion we were allowed each day. I don't know how the lunch people can handle it. I looked at Gerard to see he also had downed his blood, his lips parted and his fangs still out. They were long, longer than mine were, and they looked razor sharp. I never bothered to look at my fangs, since they were never really out besides lunch, when we had a reason to have them out.

I sighed and continued with my lunch, hating how the sandwich didn't have the same satisfying taste. Gerard seemed to have the same look on his face, chewing his sandwich with his eyes staring off somewhere behind them. 

Bob and Ray came up and sat beside us. "Stupid girls took our seat." Ray mumbled. They both had empty cups on their lunch tray thingie. I sighed again, retracting my fangs when I realized they were still out. I finished my lunch and waited for the other guys so we could walk back to our 'office' together, it wasn't really an office, but I liked to think it was. 

"Do you guys record music on that computer?" He asked, pointing to the single computer on the cluttered desk.

"We don't know how." I admitted. Gerard walked over to the computer and started clicking away as Ray, Bob and I worked on Ray's new song.

"We just need a USB adapter and we can record music on here." Gerard said, and we all looked. "I was kind of a computer geek, but I can put in the order." Everyone could put in orders if you had a valid reason for what you wanted. They had to put in orders for their guitar strings when they broke, and drum sticks and all that stuff. Luckily, the entertainers (musicians included) got a lot of the things they needed for entertaining people.

"Thanks, dude." Ray said.

"What about drums?" Bob asked.

"If we get more microphones we could do those as inputs..." Gerard trailed off. "But we could just do one for the snare and bass drum if you wouldn't mid playing it twice so we could record them separately." Gerard said. 

"Sure." Bob shrugged. As we progressed through the first riff of the song, I saw Gerard scribbling on a piece of paper and mouthing words to himself. I was impressed; lyrics already? Now all we need is bass and we could have an actual band, not just a group of musicians, even though a band is a group of musicians. The word 'band' had a different meaning in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want more? There will probably be more anyway but thanks?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franks weird dreams and security measures

There were hands. So, so many hands; grabbing at me, pulling me away from the door wide open in front of me. It was the only door in the whole facility, my only chance at escape. I bit at the hands with my fangs and managed to wiggle out of their grip, sprinting for the darkness beyond the metal walls of this place I'd lived all my life. 

Sirens were going off behind me and something tugged at my shirt a few times, but soon enough I was through the door and into the world beyond it. It was cold and dark, just the way I liked it. I smiled as I ran for my life, not even daring to look back. Until I heard a voice.

"Frank!" It called. I stopped and turned toward the door I had just escaped from. It was Gerard, standing in the doorway, hands ripping at his skin as he tried to crawl away. The sirens grew louder and louder. Was I supposed to run back? I looked into the darkness then back to Gerard's pleading eyes, and chose Gerard. I ran back, hands flanking me as I -"

"Frank!" 

There was a guard shaking at my shoulders and I shot up in my bed. It was a vampire guard, though, not an actual government one. I heard sirens going off in the hallway, extremely loud and annoying.

"What?" I panted. I was sweating and trying to recover from the feeling of hands, all over my body, grabbing at me; I shivered. The clock on my wall read 4:34 from the light pouring in from the hall.

"All vampires are to stay in their rooms today in between meals." He informed me. 

"Why?"

"I think someone tried to escape, or something."

"You know, those sirens aren't gonna keep people in their rooms." I pointed out. The guard shrugged and left, closing my door. I wish I had my guitar; I was already bored. I decided to call Toro. 

"Hello?" 

"Have you already been seen by the guard people?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Did they ask you questions about what you knew about Carter Green?"

"No..." Who was Carter Green?

"Oh. They asked me."

"Maybe he came from somewhere by you." I suggested.

"Maybe." There was silence.

"I'm bored." I complained. 

"Me too." 

"You think I could run by the office during breakfast?" I joked. 

"Pfft, good luck." The office was all the way across the facility and I'd probably get caught and thrown in the basement, where "misbehaved" vampires go. Fun. 

I sighed. "Do you know Gerard's number?"

"No... Why?"

"He's probably more interesting than you are." I smirked.

"I see how it is." Ray huffed. "I'm tired. I'm going back to bed."

"Fine, jerk." I said.

"Love you too." He hung up. It was only 5 in the morning and I was already dying to leave my room.

I managed to get Gerard's number at breakfast since Bob was being significantly un-talkative and Ray was stuffing his face with cinnamon rolls because they never serve those for breakfast and they're his favorite. Apparently he lives in B sector like me. Not that I could see him today, but it was interesting to know.

I talked to Gerard until lunch and was still significantly bored after. I thought about that dream I had and how Gerard was being torn to shreds by hands. I shook off the longing feeling of wanting to know what was outside the singular door the facility housed.

I was driven to taping a deck of cards all over the wall of my room out of boredom. I taped all the red on one and all the black on the other, around the old horror movie poster I had on it. The irony was the vampire in the center, tearing into human flash with it's fangs. I thought it was hilarious.

It made me wonder, though, if that's what I would be doing if I wasn't stuck here. I wondered if I would be killing humans to survive, tearing them apart for their blood. It was hard to imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a filler chapter but guess who will be in the next one?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated


End file.
